1. Field
The following description relates to animation authoring. More particularly, this description relates to authoring a story based animation movie through editing of a storyboard or a rendered graphic animation itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animation authoring tool software has been developed for use on computers. Animation authoring tools may create a desired animation graphic through interaction with a user using a graphic user interface.
Professional knowledge about story animation directing and camerawork is necessary to use such professional authoring tools, making it difficult for ordinary users to use these tools.
Tools exist for authoring animation based on a programmable language script without a graphic interface. However, since these graphic animations must be created by programmers using a script language, it is difficult for ordinary users to understand and use the tools and because the required investment of time needed to learn the script language is beyond ordinary users.